bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Right Arm of the Giant, Left Arm of the Devil
|image = |kanji =巨人の右腕、悪魔の左腕 |romaji = Kyojin no uwan, akuma no sawan |episodenumber = 158 |chapters = Chapter 260, Chapter 261 |arc = The Hueco Mundo arc Part 1 |previousepisode = Ishida's Trump Card, the Cutter of Souls |nextepisode = Yasutora Sado dies! Orihime's Tears |japair = January 30, 2008 |engair = October 17, 2009 |opening = After Dark |ending = Kansha }} Right Arm of the Giant, Left Arm of the Devil is the one-hundred-fifty-eighth episode of the Bleach anime. Yasutora Sado realizes his true power and battles against Gantenbainne Mosqueda. Summary Pesche Guatiche spits out some snot towards Uryū Ishida, causing the Quincy to angrily tell him to stop, but Pesche informs him that he's simply spitting out some of his fluid that makes everything slippery. Uryū reminds him that the technique is called Infinite Slick and scolds him for not remembering the name of something that he named himself. Uryū then remembers that Pesche ran out of the fluid during battle, but Pesche informs him that he simply had some of the fluid stuck in his body somewhere. Pesche then decides to gather up the fluid on the ground, but then realizes that what he's touching is snot and tries to rub it off on Uryū's clothing, causing the Quincy to run away. Uryū suddenly stops running after sensing Sado's Reiatsu, but this causes Pesche to catch up to him and begin rubbing his snot on his clothing. Uryū suddenly lets out a loud scream in anger. In another location, Sado tells Gantenbainne that ever since he has come to Hueco Mundo, he has felt like his inner power has stirred in excitement, a feeling he never got when he entered Soul Society. He states that the longer he stayed here the more that excitement grew, but just before when Gantenbainne rained down all of his attacks on him, the excitement he has been feeling finally calmed down. He states that he originally speculated that the feeling must have come from the eagerness to fight, but then withdrew that theory because ever since he arrived in Hueco Mundo, his power gained a joy that's more akin to someone having come back home, as if the "brutal homecoming from its kinsman had reminded it what it really was." Sado goes on to say that he has been suspicious of his power since the day he got it, since it's different from that of a Shinigami and a Quincy and this leads him to believe that his power more like a Hollow's. Sado then remarks that this is his right arm’s true form, as well as it's true power and he gets ready to battle his opponent. Sado shoots out a blast of spiritual energy, forcing Gantenbainne into another room and Gantenbainne uses Sonído to appear directly next to Sado. Gantenbainne kicks Sado, but the Human easily blocks the blow with his right arm, causing Sado to mock him and hit his opponent into a pillar. Gantenbainne is able to regain his footing on the pillar, despite the pillar nearly breaking apart, but before he can do anything, Sado immediately appears next to Gantenbainne and punches him. Gantenbainne runs away from his opponent. As he thinks about Sado's newly acquired powers, his opponent immediately appears next to him and punches him into another pillar. Sado then charges at Gantenbainne and goes to punch him again, but Gantenbainne is able to dodge his attack. Gantenbainne convinces himself that he can still block Sado's attacks and he charges towards his opponent, only to be caught off guard again by Sado's speed and he is punched into the ground. Gantenbainne desperately goes to attack his opponent again, but he is punched into a wall before he can do anything significant. As Gantenbainne wonders what he should do, Sado tells his opponent that he doesn't believe an absolute power exists in this world since power changes constantly and is unstable and that small differences in power will always appear, as in the case between the two of them, but that the one who widens that gap in power will end up being the winner. Gantenbainne tells his opponent that this is a very intelligent way of looking at it, but they still don't know who will win yet and the two continue their battle with each other. Sado continues to prove that he's quicker than Gantenbainne and he easily finds an opening in his opponent and he fires off a large beam of spiritual energy at Gantenbainne. .]] A large amount of dust fills the room and Gantenbainne asks Sado if he's forgotten about an Arrancar’s true power and strength. The dust then clears away and Gantenbainne is shown in his Resurrección, Dragra. Gantenbainne then puts his hands together and fires off a large beam of spiritual energy at Sado, destroying much of the area in the process, but Sado is shown completely unfazed from the attack. Sado apologizes to his opponent and explains that he left out one thing. He states that in his right arm, the soul of his grandfather resides in it because of its power to defend others, but while he was training he found his resolve to attack, and this power takes shape in his left arm. Sado's left arm is then shown to have changed shaped to that of something resembling a Hollow and Sado states that it's called Brazo Izquierda del Diablo, which Gantenbainne recognizes as meaning "The devil". Gantenbainne begins to charge a huge amount of spiritual power and he fires it off towards Sado, but it is easily stopped by the Human's left arm. Sado easily crushes the technique, so Gantenbainne fires another blast of spiritual energy at him, but with the same result. Sado tells his opponent that he always fights at full strength, so Gantenbainne decides to do the same. Gantenbainne then fires off a much stronger ball of spiritual energy at Sado, to no avail. Gantenbainne angrily goes to attack Sado with hand-to-hand combat, but this proves unsuccessful as well, as he's immediately thrown into a pillar. Gantenbainne begins firing multiple blasts of spiritual energy at Sado, but they are easily blocked and Sado appears directly behind his opponent. The two of them begin battling, but Sado's strength continues to prove too much and he eventually pushes Gantenbainne into a wall. Sado then immediately uses La Muerte and punches Gantenbainne in the stomach, causing a huge skull mark to form on the wall Gantenbainne's leaning on. The wall then breaks and Gantenbainne hits the ground in the other room, defeated. Sado goes up to Gantenbainne and thanks him because if he didn't go all out on him before, he wouldn't have gained this power and he wouldn't be of any help in future battles. Sado tells him that he won't take his life and instead he'll pray for his good fortune and he begins to leave the area. After walking a distance away from his defeated opponent, Sado remarks on how odd it is for it to look like it's outside and that there isn't a ceiling, despite the fact that he's still inside Las Noches. Gantenbainne suddenly yells for Sado to run away and Sado looks to see what it is. As this happens, the others sense the spiritual pressure around Sado. Sado is shown to be confronted by Nnoitra Gilga, who assumes that Sado is the one that's leading the group. Sado immediately prepares to fight, but Gantenbainne tells him to just give up and run away while he can. Despite this, Sado still prepares to fight and he remarks that while his opponent is undeniably strong, his movements are slow and he'll simply end this on the first blow. Sado then charges towards his opponent and punches his stomach, but to his shock it does no visible damage to him and Nnoitra asks him if this is all he has. Nnoitra then attacks Sado and a stream of blood is launched into the air. Quincy Encyclopedia The focus of the segment is on Seele Schneider. Characters in Order of Appearance #Pesche Guatiche #Uryū Ishida #Yasutora Sado #Gantenbainne Mosqueda #Demoura Zodd (flashback) #Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa (flashback) #Bulbous G (flashback) #Nnoitra Gilga #Ichigo Kurosaki #Nel Tu #Renji Abarai #Dondochakka Birstanne Fights *Yasutora Sado vs. Gantenbainne Mosqueda (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Quincy techniques: * Hollow techniques: * Techniques used: * (flashback) * * Fullbring used: * Resurrección used: * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes